


Seeking Comfort

by Sams_Soliloquy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Soliloquy/pseuds/Sams_Soliloquy
Summary: Short and fluffy drabbles for the theme 'comfort'.Rey, Finn, and Poe haven't often had someone to lean on in times of stress or trauma.Until they find each other.





	Seeking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a Rey/Poe/Finn relationship or as just a close friendship. It's really your call. 
> 
> It's super cute either way.

 

It all starts at the end of their first major victory. Finn wakes in a bed, machinery screeching and a med droid beeping questions. He finds Rey gone but Poe still there, thank god, Poe’s still there. It all gets to be too much. Poe doesn't say a word as Finn crumples into a tired, scared, and aching ball, tears tracking down his cheeks and breath coming in fast paced pants. Poe just shrugs out of his flight jacket and slides into the bed, gathering Finn gently into his arms and against his chest as he sobs.

It's nice Finn realizes as the tears slow and the ache in his chest lessens. This was not something that had ever been given to him as a stormtrooper. This closeness, this comfort. The ability to lean on someone else in a time of weakness.

And if Finn felt Poe press a gentle kiss into his hair as he fell back into an exhausted healing sleep well, that was very nice too.

 

* * *

 

Finn isn't sure what keeps Rey going, but she seems to be an unstoppable force. It's as if all those years growing up on Jakku were just her gathering energy to be released in this war. She returns to the base armed with new training and hope in the form of Luke Skywalker.

  
Finn is so very glad to see her alive and well, that he races towards her and scoops her up into a hug. He manages to lift her off the ground a few inches, an almost impossible feat due to her lanky-ness. Rey freezes for just a nanosecond, as if she’s not sure what to do with this sudden contact, before wrapping her arms around Finn and laughing in his ear at his joy.

But war is war and eventually, something bad always happens. Rey and Finn are just leaving the briefing room when it does. Rey stops mid-step and clutches one hand to her temple and the other to her heart as her face crumples. She sags against the wall of the corridor releasing a pained whimper as Finn tries to ask her what's wrong. She looks up at him, tears streaming down quietly down her face.

"I can feel them" she whispers " I can feel them die"

Finn would find out later that another planet had been destroyed by the First Order. A peaceful planet of farmers and growers wiped completely out of existence. And their last feelings and thoughts tumbled and echoed and amplified through the force until they found a home in Rey. Strong, Unstoppable Rey who tried her best to hold them, but an entire planets agony is too much for one soul to bear.

Finn pulls her to him and then slids them both to the floor, backs pressed against the cool wall as Rey unravels in his arms. He gathers her as close as he can offering her comfort and warmth and safety as she presses her face to his neck and grips his shirt in one white-knuckled fist.

 

* * *

 

It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission but nothing was ever simple when it came to the war. Thankfully there were only the two of them in the ship when it got shot out of the sky and into the thick jungle growth on Aris.

“Well,” said Rey, flopping down next to Poe on the soft mossy ground “Now we wait I guess.”

“Wait, are you saying even the great and powerful Rey can’t fix this one?” Joked Poe staring up at the half of their still smoking ship that was currently tangled in the vines of the dense canopy.

Rey elbowed him good-naturedly as she passed him the canteen she had pulled from the pack. “Oh hush, Dameron”

Poe merely grinned back before taking a large swig of water.

Luckily their emergency pack had survived the crash and resulting fire that had burned itself out hours before so Poe and Rey were able to set up a small camp in the clearing they found themselves in. Consisting of one emergency survival tent that faded to match the surrounding foliage, two heat retaining blankets, food rations, and water purifiers; they were all set to weather the night until they could be picked up by their rendezvous team.

They talked softly for a while. Rey and Poe got along like a forest fire, crackling laughter and sparks of insight. And as the rainforest around them darkened and the planet’s wildlife began to stir Rey and Poe doused the lanterns and swiftly fell asleep.

Rey woke to a punch to the face.

Well, to be more exact she woke to Poe thrashing around gripped tightly in the throes of a nightmare.

Adrenaline flooded her body and she was upright and moving before her mind had a chance to catch up. She grabbed the arm that had hit her as it flailed towards her face again, as she shifted her body up and over to straddle Poe, pinning his arm to the ground above his head.

She blinked down at her opponent, her mind racing to catch up to what had just happened. She glanced at Poe’s face and realized he was still asleep, his uncaptured arm still flailing about as he grappled with a dream enemy.

Rey's heart gave a solid wrench as she noticed the tears streaking down the pilot’s usually cheerful face. Now his expression was twisted into an image of quiet torture as he murmured phrases to absent people.

Whatever the nightmare was it held Poe in a relentless grip as Rey shook him.

“Poe! It's ok. You’re having a nightmare. Wake up! Come on Poe” Rey pleaded hoping for a reaction as she shook him harder.

She had to give up her efforts as Poe's free hand slammed into her shoulder and he bucked his hips to dislodge her. Rey grabbed his other wrist and pinned both his arms above his head. She decides to change tactics and leans down to speak directly into his ear as she presses her body close to his chest in what she hopes is a comforting way.

“ Poe, it’s Rey. You’re safe. I’m here. You’re ok. Wake up for me, Poe.” This time her voice is softer, more soothing. She tries to wake him as a mother might wake a child, soft and gentle.

After a few moments, that seems to do the trick. Poe stops flailing and his breathing evens out until…

“ Rey?” He croaks, voice crackling with sleep. Rey smiles into his shoulder and lets up the grip on his wrists.

“ Hey there, Dameron. About time you woke up.” Her voice was gentle, teasing as she sat up to straddle his waist again. She chances a look at his face as she goes to get off of him and stops short.

Poe’s face is sleep-creased and heartbreaking in it’s vulnerability. His face was still streaked with the remnants of tears. “ Rey I-”

That's all it takes before she is pressing herself back to his chest, clutching his shoulders in her best attempt at a hug. He doesn't even hesitate as he wraps his arms around her back, pressing his face to her hair.

She whispers softly into his neck. “It’s ok, Poe. I get them too. You don’t have to explain.”

His only response is to hug her tighter.

* * *

  
It's months later, after their first major victory against the First Order. The after battle euphoria has faded and their victory celebration had dwindled down to the dregs as the hour grew late.

Poe, Rey, and Finn were some of the last few to wander off to the room they had decided was theirs months ago. No one had questioned it and they felt no need to explain.

Rey was the first to flop on the bed, landing first face down with an exaggerated sigh, before rolling over and curling up on her side.

Finn glanced at Poe with a playful smile before they both launched themselves onto the bed landing on top of Rey who shrieked before punching them both in the arm.

The three of them managed to rearrange themselves in a more comfortable pile. Rey in the middle sandwiched between the two men, Poe wrapped around her back and Finn curled up at her front, their faces close as they shared a pillow.

And they slept, not knowing what the future would bring, but knowing they would face it together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I woke up and wrote out on my phone at 3 am one night. I consider this a character study of sorts looking at they way their different relationships work.
> 
> Also apologies if I got anything wrong with the universe. I've only ever watched the Star Wars movies. I grabbed the planet Aris from the Star Wars Wikipedia. 
> 
> Other then that I hope you enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it and please leave a comment telling me what you think! =)
> 
> -Sam


End file.
